To date, there is no direct method for measurement of left ventricular volume versus time. The modal excitation technique which is proposed in this study is a direct, rapid, and noninvasive technique for determining volume-time cardiac function parameters including: end diastolic volume, end systolic volume, stroke volume, ejection fraction, isovolumic contraction time, ejection time, mean ejection rate, and cardiac output. The general intent of this research is to demonstrate the feasibility of using the modal excitation technique to determine LV volume by employing it to measure the absolute LV volume of canine cadavers of known LV volume.